


I swear to god this banana.

by HeillEos28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Innocent Louis, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeillEos28/pseuds/HeillEos28
Summary: AU: Siedzisz w klasie i każdego ranka patrzysz na mnie, jedząc banany.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Swear To God This Banana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753434) by [lordzuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko). 



> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Byłam podekscytowana, kiedy dostałam zgodę i również samo tłumaczenie było ekscytujace (mam nadzieję, ze poszło mi dobrze), choć ze względu na moje lenistwo, zajęło mi to dłużej, niż oczekiwałam, że zajmię. :D

**[Louis]**

 

_ Obrzydzenie. _   
To było pierwsze, co poczuł Louis, kiedy zobaczył chłopaka, siedzącego w drugim kącie sali naprzeciwko niego.    
Zazwyczaj był bardzo tolerancyjny; był tym typem osoby, która nigdy nie osądza nikogo po wyglądzie-zawsze wierzył w to, że trzeba wyrażać siebie. Chłopak mógłby przyjść do szkoły w sukni ślubnej, a Louis nawet by nie mrugnął. To, że chłopak byłby w sukni ślubnej nie miałoby dla niego żadnego znaczenia, jakby nie patrzeć, to nie jego sprawa.    
Więc, tak. Louis był bardzo tolerancyjną osobą. Nie był święty, ale lubił myśleć, że jest całkiem przyzwoity. Z tego co wiedział, nikt go nie nienawidził. Cóż, albo przynajmniej tego nie pokazywał.   
Chłopak, który był powodem dyskomfortu Louisa, z samego rana podczas zajęć, był po prostu obrzydliwy i Louis miał powody, żeby tak myśleć.    
Kimkolwiek on był, jadł wielkiego banana pośrodku klasy.   
I nawet nie zwracał uwagi na ich nauczyciela.   
Nie.    
On patrzył na Louisa, wkładając coraz więcej banana w swoje usta, od czasu do czasu nie trafiając. Jak chłopak mógł robić to wszystko na raz (gapić się, być zupełnym pięciolatkiem), Louis nie wiedział, ale to było okropne.  
  
_ Niedowierzanie _ .   
Na początku, Louis myślał, że Bananowy Chłopak w ten sposób komunikuje się ze swoim chłopakiem, robiąc jakieś perwersyjne, obsceniczne cholerstwo, ale on był jedynym, który siedział w ławce na samym końcu, więc to nie mogło być to.  
Więc Louis zignorował to, oczywiście. Wrócił do słuchania nauczyciela jak przystało na dobrego, przykładnego ucznia. Ale kiedy upuścił długopis, stało się nieuniknione. Spojrzał na Chłopaka od Bananów ponownie, a on wciąż się na niego gapił.   
Jak długo można jeść banana, na Boga?! Jak dużo bananów chłopak ma ze sobą? To wyglądało tak, jakby owoce spadały mu z nieba. Nieskończone ilości bananów.   
\- Pssst, Zayn! - Syknął Louis do jego przyjaciela, który siedział obok.   
\- Co? - Zayn zapytał leniwie, rzucając mu spojrzenie, które mówiło, że ma wszystko w głębokim poważaniu, razem ze swoimi wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi i ciemnymi włosami.   
Louis nienawidził go. Jego przyjaciel nie robi absolutnie nic i wygląda przy tym, jak cholerny syn Apolla albo innego boga piękna, którego Louis nawet nie zna!   
Zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, Zayn przerwał mu.   
\- Dlaczego do cholery Harry Styles gapi się na ciebie? Jedząc banana? - Zayn spytał niedowierzającym szeptem, patrząc na Bananowego Chłopaka, który oczywiście, jadł banana, wciąż patrząc na Louisa. Bóg wie dlaczego!   
\- Harry Styles? To jest jego imię? Co to w ogóle za imię? - Louis pomyślał, że właśnie usłyszał najbardziej pretensjonalne imię w całej historii pretensjonalnych imion. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do Zayna.    
\- Zayn, czy ja mam coś na twarzy? Albo, czy coś jest nie tak z moją twarzą? - Kiedy zapytał, mógł wyczuć, że jego głos drżał przez chwilę. Jakkolwiek, to mógł być powód, dlaczego chłopak nie przestawał patrzeć.   
Zayn wyglądał na zdezorientowanego przez chwilę i musiał wyczuć niepewność w jego głosie, bo rysy jego twarzy zmiękły. Powoli przybliżył się do twarzy Louisa i trącił jego policzek swoim.  
\- Wiesz, że myślę, że jesteś perfekcyjny, Lou.   
Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, czując ulgę i poprawiając okulary, które ześlizgnęły mu do połowy nosa.   
To był powód, dlaczego ludzie odbierali ich relacje tak, a nie inaczej. Zayn zawsze mówił mu te wszystkie rzeczy, które ludzie mówią sobie, gdy są razem.   
Ale oni byli inni.    
Rodzina Louisa mieszkała obok tej Zayna, co automatycznie znaczyło, że znali siebie od pieluchy. I kochali siebie bardzo mocno. Ta bezwarunkowa miłość była silna. Zayn nawet wybrał Louisa, zamiast swojego chłopaka, Liama, ponieważ jego najleszy przyjaciel czuł się samotny w piątkowy wieczór. Zayn szybko odwołał randkę z Liamem, tylko po to, aby spędzić czas z Louisem, żeby nie czuł się odstawiony na boczny tor. Zayn nigdy mu nie powiedział, że to był powód, ale cóż… Louis wiedział.   
“To nic nie zmieni, Lou.” Zayn powiedział, kiedy ogłosił Louisowi, że spotyka się z Liamem. Głos Louisa prawdopodobnie się wtedy trochę załamał, co było powodem, dlaczego Zayn kłamie za każdym razem, kiedy Louis pyta go, czy ma jakieś plany z Liamem.   
Louis nie chciał być samolubny w dzieleniu się Zaynem, ale przecież nie było nic złego w tym, że chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu.    
Piątek-FiFA-i-film-i-przytulanie było ich rzeczą i Louis był wdzięczny jego przyjacielowi, że postanowił tego nie zmieniać. Czasami Liam dołączał do nich, ale przez większość czasu był on zajęty spotkaniami studenckimi.    
Więc. Boże, tak. Louis kocha Zayna Malika tak bardzo. Umarłby dla niego w mgnieniu oka.    
\- Myślę, że ktoś tu kimś się zauroczył. - Szepnął Zayn, patrząc na niego z uśmieszkiem.   
\- Kto? Ja? Powiedziałem ci Zayn, że…  
\- Nie ty, Lou. Harry.  
\- Tak jakby ktokolwiek by mnie chciał. - Mruknął, powracając do notowania w swoim zeszycie.   
\- Jestem całkiem pewny, że powiedziałem ci, że byłem w tobie zakochany, kochanie. - Zayn brzmiał ofensywnie. - Mówisz, że się nie liczę?   
Louis przewrócił oczami.  
\- Zayn, rozmawialiśmy o tym.  
Zayn zachichotał cicho i uniósł ręce w geście poddania.   
\- Okej, okej. - Trącił ramię Louisa. - Ale wiesz, moje zauroczenie tobą było prawdziwe.    
Louis uśmiechnął się czule, bo wie.

_ Niepokojące.  _   
To było słowo, o którym pomyślał Louis, kiedy następnego dnia wchodzi do klasy. Może zobaczyć, że Harry już je banana - znowu - i patrzy na Louisa, gdy ten siada obok Zayna.   
\- Znowu to robi. - Powiedział Zayn, gdy Louis usiadł obok.   
\- Raz było w porządku. - Zaczął Louis, kładąc zeszyt na biurku. - Dwa jest dziwnie…   
\- Niepokojące. - Zayn i Louis powiedzieli jednocześnie.   
Louis uśmiechnął się do Zayna, kiedy ten przybił z nim piątkę.   
Lekcja trwała dalej jak zwykle, a Louis zdecydował, że będzie ignorował Harry’ego, zwłaszcza, że temat lekcji był interesujący. Fakty faktami, ale był jednym z jego ulubionych, bo dzięki temu był w stanie dowiedzieć się, kim  naprawdę był. Louis był wdzięczny za to i nawet poszedł porozmawiać z profesorem, który był zachwycony, mogąc mu powiedziedzieć coś więcej o tym.  
Właśnie czytali akapit w podręczniku, kiedy Zayn wymamrotał coś do niego.   
\- Przestał patrzeć.    
\- Dzięki Bogu. - Odpowiedział Louis, przewracając stronę.   
\- Zastanawiam się, czy on kiedykolwiek podejdzie pogadać…   
\- Zayn, proszę.

_Nieprzyjemne._  
Louis nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby myśleć, że ktoś jest tak nieprzyjemny. Nie obrzydliwy, żeby być precyzyjnym w stosunku do nowo poznanego gościa. Ale wyglądało na to, że Harry Styles lubił mu udowadniać, że się myli i denerwowanie go było celem jego życia.  
Złe myślenie o kimś, kogo nawet się nie zna było przeciwko wszelkim regułom moralnym, których mama go nauczyła i teraz doprowadzało go to do furii bardziej niż wszystko inne.  
Byli w kawiarni - Zayn, Liam i on-siedząc przy ich stoliku, a naprzeciwko siedział nie kto inny jak Harry Styles.  
Ale co więcej! Jadł on banana i nie tylko to. Właściwie miał on kiść bananów, tak jakby tylko one trzymały go przy życiu. To miało sens. Nie będzie więcej zastanowienia dlaczego tak długo je banana- po prostu miał ich nieskończenie wiele. Kiść. Bananów.   
Harry radośnie jadł, kiedy jakiś blond chłopak dołączył do niego. Blondyn spojrzał w stronę Louisa, a Harry zamarł na chwilę i zaczął ponownie patrzeć na niego, jedząc banana bardzo powoli.    
Louis jęknął głośno i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.   
\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou? - Zapytał Liam, kładąc delikatnie rękę na ramieniu Louisa.  
Liam zawsze się martwił, co to było błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem w jednym. Chłopak był zbyt miły i nawet nie był zły, kiedy Zayn odwoływał ich planowaliśmy-to-miesiąc randkę, aby być z Louisem i on był wdzięczny, ponieważ nie mógł kontrolować swojego humoru. Czasami było to przekleństwem, ponieważ Louis serio nie potrzebował drugiej matki. Serio.  
Louis kochał Liama całym sercem, nawet jeśli nie byli przyjaciółmi przez całe życie, jak on z Zaynem.  
Zawsze-wspaniały-Liam dołączył do nich podczas ostatnich lat nauki. Podszedł do Zayna, kiedy obaj byli w Kółku Czytelniczym. Louis myśli, że Liam nie miał wyboru i musiał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Jakby to ująć… Był w pakiecie. Wcześniej byli Louisem-i-Zaynem. Był synkiem mamusi i tym rodzajem osoby, którą warto mieć za przyjaciela, bo był miły, uprzejmy, szczery i wszystkie te dobre przymiotniki, opisujące ludzi. Bóg właściwie wziął wszystko co dobre i stworzył perfekcyjnego Liama. A Perfekcyjny Liam pasował do Perfekcyjnego Zayna.  
To wyglądało tak, jakby Liam nie miał kręgosłupa i czasami było to frustrujące. Miał tą świadomość, że Louis zawsze będzie priorytetem Zayna i był z tym pogodzony. Ale Louis nie. Louis uczynił to bardzo klarownym pewnego dnia, co doprowadziło do jednostronnej kłótni.  
Zanim zaczęła się ta cała rzecz z chłopakami, Liam był świadom relacji między Louisem i Zaynem. Nawet myślał, że to słodkie. Był szczerze pogodzony z ich więzią i wiedział, jak głęboka była ich przyjaźń. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zastąpi Louisa i mogło to być rezultatem następnej jednostronnej kłótni i łzom ze strony Louisa, bo Liam się mylił. Różnili się od siebie, ale obaj byli ważni dla Zayna. No, ale cóż… Dzień zakończył się przytulaniem.  
Więc, tak. Louis kochał Liam Jamesa-Syna-Świętego-Payna, ale teraz nie miał energii na odpowiadanie mu.  
\- Boli cię brzuch, kochanie? - Liam był wyraźnie zmartwiony.  
Louis jęknął bez jakiegokolwiek zamiaru, by się ruszyć.  
\- Oh. - Najwyraźniej Zayn przedstawił Liamowi skróconą wersję poczynań Harry’ego  
\- To trwa od kilku dni. - Zaznaczył Zayn.  
Liam zachichotał.   
\- Ktoś się chyba w tobie zakochał.  
\- Nikt. Się. We. Mnie. Nie. Zakochał. - Louis jęknął z jego pozycji, przy każdym słowie uderzając lekko pięścią w stół.   
To zaczynało robić się śmieszne. Jaki problem miał Harry?  
\- Nie rozumiem tego. - Westchnął Louis, kiedy usiadł prosto i ukrył nos w szyi Liama. - Dlaczego on wciąż to robi? Jedzenie bananów, patrząc na kogoś. To niegrzeczne. To jest…  
\- Nieprzyjemne. - Dokończył Liam.  
Louis starał się jeszcze bardziej wcisnąć w Liama. Boże. Tak bardzo kochał swoich  przyjaciół. Oni go rozumieli.  
Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Spokojnie, kochanie. - Liam szturchnął go lekko, a później zachichotał. - Myślisz, że może on wyobraża sobie, że banan jest twoim...  
\- Liam. - Zayn upomniał swojego chłopaka.  
Liam był zaskoczony. Spojrzał na Zayna, a wtedy na Louisa. Panika zastąpiła zaskoczenie na jego  twarzy.   
\- O Boże. To było takie niewłaściwe! Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Louis. Ja...  
\- Jest w porządku, Liam. To nie jest tak, że nie mam wyobraźni. Nie jestem przestraszony, okej? Po prostu nie chce nic z tym robić...z kimkolwiek kiedykolwiek.   
Zayn przewrócił oczami.   
Louis jeszcze raz spojrzał na Harry’ego. Jadł on ostatniego banana i  oczywiście wciąż na niego patrzy z bliżej nieznanego powodu.  
Dlaczego był zaskoczony?  
\- Możemy wrócić do klasy? Nie czuję się z tym komfortowo. - Powiedział Louis cicho.  
  
 _Śmieszne._  
To było to. To było perfekcyjne słowo, aby opisać Harry’ego Stylesa. A Louis był bardzo zdenerwowany.   
To był czas jestem-Harry-pozwól-że-popatrzę-na-ciebie-jedząc-banany i teraz nawet go nie było w szkole. Nie widział chłopaka od dwóch dni i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, Louis zastanawiał się, gdzie on się podziewa.  
Może zjadł tak dużo bananów, że nie mógł tego wcisnąć w siebie więcej. Może jest w szpitalu. Louis pokręcił głową, ponieważ to nie było śmieszne. To był poważny problem. Nie dokońca lubił Harry’ego, ale to nie znaczyło, że życzył mu choroby lub czegoś gorszego.  
Szczerze mówiąc, to byłaby tylko i wyłącznie wina Harry’ego odkąd jadł banany bez przerwy. Louis był tylko świadkiem tego, że chłopak nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu innego jedzenie.   
Więc, tak. Louis był ciekaw, co się stało z Harrym, ale starał się to ignorować.   
\- Wygląda na to, że w końcu masz od niego spokój na jakiś czas. - Wymamrotał Zayn.  
\- Taa. - Odpowiedział słabo Louis, poprawiając okulary.  
Powinien być szczęśliwy, ale nie był.  
  
 _Wolny._  
To było jedno ze słów, którego Louis nie używa, aby opisać kogokolwiek. Z wyjątkiem Harry’ego.  
Po tygodniu wolności od chłopaka, zauważył, że uśmiecha się, widząc Harry’ego, wchodzącego do klasy z bananami w ręce.  
Z jakiegoś powodu, Louis wstał z krzesła, zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanego Zayna i przeszedł przez całą klasę w kierunku siedzenia Harry’ego.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? - Zapytał Louis.   
Kurwa.  
CO?!  
Harry po prostu patrzył na niego, z oczami szeroko otwartymi w zaskoczeniu, jakby zobaczył ducha i był zbyt zaskoczony, aby zdecydować, czy powinien uciekać czy nie. Chłopak otworzył usta i ponownie je zamknął. Powtórzył tą czynność kilka razy, jakby nie mógł wymyślić odpowiedzi.  
Blondyn obok Harry’ego, prawdopodobnie mając nadzieję, że wyrwie go to z zamyślenia, uderza Harry’ego tak mocno, że ten wypada z krzesła. Louis podskoczył zaskoczony i cofnął się o krok.  
\- Odpowiedz mu, kolego. - Blondyn powiedział.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa, będąc czerwonym na twarzy.  
Dlaczego twarz Harry’ego jest czerwona? Louis nie rozumie.  
\- Louis. - Harry odetchnął. - O. Mój. Boże.  
Chłopak mówił powoli, próbując wymówić każde słowo poprawnie.  
Definitywnie coś było w sposobie, w jakim mówił Harry. I był to pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszał jak Harry mówi, odkąd jego usta zawsze były zajęte bananami.   
Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mamrocząc do siebie, kompletnie ignorując Louis.  
Louis usłyszał chichot i odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, który był obok Harry’ego.  
\- Niall. - Louis uścisnął jego rękę.  
\- Louis.  
Blondyn - Irlandczyk, jak Louis mógł wywnioskować z jego akcentu - zaśmiał się głośno i powiedział:  
\- Wiem.  
Louis chciał wrócić na swoje miejsce. Zauważył, że popełnił błąd podchodząc. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Zaczął się wycofywać, kiedy zauważył, że ta “rozmowa” donikąd nie zmierza.  
\- Czekaj!  
Kiedy ręka owinęłą się wokół jego nadgarstka, odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry’ego wciąż zarumienionego.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Jesteś trochę zarumieniony. Wciąż jesteś chory? - Louis przysunął się bliżej. - O mój Boże, nawet twoje uszy są czerwone!  
Niall zaśmiał się głośno i wyglądał jakby płakał i umierał jednocześnie. Louis czuł się trochę zagubiony.  Ktoś powinien kontrolować dorastające dzieci. Niall musi być wdzięczny, że nie było profesora. W innym wypadku, na pewno musiałby opuścić klasę.  
Harry pokręcił głową szybko, starając się zakryć uszy, tak aby Louis nie mógł ich zobaczyć. No cóż… za późno.  
Do klasy wszedł nauczyciel.  
\- Wracajcie na miejsca, dzieciaki. - To był znak dla Louisa, aby odejść.  
\- Jesteś wolny po lekcjach? - Harry zapytał, trzymając nadgarstek Louisa. - Obiecuję, że odpowiem na twoje pytanie. - Dodał tak, jakby dla Louisa miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  
Louis miał sporo wolnego czasu po zajęciach i myślał, że po prostu pójdzie na kawę z Zaynem i Liamem. Właściwie, byłoby dobrze dla nich, aby mogli spędzić razem trochę czasu, bez Louisa, będącego piątym kołem wozu. Zasługiwali na to, jako że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, o jakich Louis kiedykolwiek mógł prosić.  
Louis uśmiechnął się.  
Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wyglądał tak nerwowo, jakby od decyzji Louisa zależało jego życie.  
\- Okej. - Powiedział Louis i przytaknął.  
Harry westchnął głośno   
Kiedy Louis szedł do Zayna, mógł usłyszeć Harry’ego mówiącego do Niall.  
\- O mój Boże, moje serce bije tak szybko. Niall, trzymaj mnie. Czuje, że umieram. O mój Boże.  
\- Harold, uspokój cycki, chłopie. Jezu.  
Tak szybko jak zajęcia się skończyły, Zayn i Louis stali razem z plecakami.  
\- Powodzenia, Lou. - Uśmiech Zayna był wszystkowiedzący.  
Louis przewrócił oczami.  
\- I dziękuję ci. - Szepnął Zayn i pocałował w policzek. Spojrzał na Louisa z wdzięcznością w oczach. - Liam będzie szczęśliwy. Wiszę ci przysługę.  
\- Cokolwiek. Biegnij, kochasiu. - Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc, jak Zayn wychodzi.  
\- Kocham Cię! - Krzyknął Zayn.  
\- Kocham Cię mocniej!  
A wtedy drzwi się zamknęły, a Louis został z Harrym.  
Louis usłyszał jak ktoś odchrząknął obok niego.  
Obrócił się i zobaczył Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego z zażenowaniem.  
Louis znał znaczenie tego spojrzenia.  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że ty i…  
\- Nie. - Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem z Zaynem, Harry.  
Louis był zmęczony. Ile ludziom można mówić, że nie jest z Zaynem. Czy to było dla nich zbyt dziwne, że dwóch chłopaków może sobie otwarcie okazywać miłość w całkowicie platoniczny sposób?  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, a on uśmiechał się jak dziecko, które dostało swojego pierwszego zwierzaczka.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic. - Harry pokręcił głową, wciąż uśmiechnięty. - To po prostu pierwszy raz, kiedy  powiedziałeś moje imię.  
\- Och. - Louis był zaskoczony. - Hmmm, czy to było zbyt przyjacielskie z mojej strony? Mam na myśli, to trochę dziwne, że znam twoje imię, a ty nawet się nie przedstawiłeś. - Louis paplał bez przerwy.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Wszystko w  porządku! Po prostu… - Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem.  
\- Powinniśmy iść? - Zaoferował Louis.  
Pomagał fakt, że nie był jedynym, który czuł się zażenowany całą sytuacją.  
Nawiasem mówiąc, to była strasznie nieprzemyślana decyzja, ale Louis nie miał nic przeciwko nowemu przyjacielowi. Oczywiście, jeśli to będzie skutkiem tego spotkania.  
\- Więc, twoje pytanie. - Zaczął Harry, kiedy szli korytarzem.  
Louis jęknął, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak dziwny wcześniej był. Był nikim. Nie był nawet przyjacielem Harry’ego.  
\- Przysięgam, że nie jestem straszny czy coś! Po prostu byłem zmartwiony tym, że nie było cię przez cały tydzień.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa z czułością.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że ja jestem bardziej przerażający od ciebie. - Zachichotał Harry. - Z tym cały patrzeniem na ciebie, jedząc banany.  
O Boże.  
Louis umierał z ciekawości, dlaczego Harry robił to, co robił. I jeśli Harry myślał o nim w jakikolwiek seksualny sposób, Louis będzie musiał to naprostować, ponieważ nie będzie tolerować czegoś, co sprawia, że czuję się niekomfortowo.    
Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, zupełnie coś innego wyszło z jego ust.  
\- Już nie mogłeś więcej jeść tego gówna, prawda? Dlatego byłeś w szpitalu? - Louis westchnął. Przymknął oczy w przerażeniu, ponieważ jeden z najgorszych scenariuszy właśnie się spełnił.  
Harry mrugnął kilka razy.  
\- Czekaj, co? - Zaśmiał się głośno. - Nie, nie. To nie to, Louis. O mój Boże.  
\- Co? - Louis był oburzony, że został wyśmiany. - To jest poważna rzecz, Harry. Nie powinieneś się śmiać. Ludzie umierają z tego powodu. - Louis poprawił okulary.  
Jak Harry mógł się śmiać z takich rzeczy. Niewiarygodne.   
Harry wyglądał, jakby umierał ze śmiechu.  
\- A więc co to jest?! Dlaczego nie było cię w szkole przez cały tydzień? - Louis czuł jak jego irytacja rośnie.  
To nie szło w dobrym kierunku.   
Kiedy szli do biblioteki, Louis zauważył, że niektórzy studenci patrzyli na nich. Zazwyczaj ludzie patrzyli na Louisa, ponieważ był on w towarzystwie Zayna i tylko dlatego były te wszystkie spojrzenia… Jeśli szedłby sam, nikt nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, co bardzo mu odpowiadało.  
Wyglądał zbyt zwyczajnie w swoich okularach, więc zwykł myśleć, że Zayn żartuje za każdym razem, kiedy mówi mu jak perfekcyjny jest. Zayn był miłym chłopakiem, a oni nie byli ze sobą kilka minut i Louis już zdążył za nim zatęsknić.   
Teraz, kiedy był z Harrym, pare osób uśmiechnęło się do niego, a zielonooki to odwzajemnił. Czyżby Harry był jedną z popularnych osób, a Louis tego nie wiedział? Czy w ogóle te “popularne dzieciaki” naprawdę istniały, czy to był tylko filmowy stereotyp?  
Louis nikogo nie oceniał, ale znał standardy mody i mógł powiedzieć, że Harry nie był osobą, z której ludzie  by żartowali. Beanie ledwo trzymała się na jego głowie, a w ręce od czasu do czasu można było zobaczyć banany. Ale co on wiedział, prawda? Harry mógłby mieć na sobie ślubny garnitur i nic by to nie zmieniło.  
Tak szybko jak jego śmiech ucichł, Harry wyprostował się, a jego beanie przekrzywiła się. Jego loki były na twarzy, a Louis, który nie miał żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego, starał się poprawić włosy Harry’ego, które prawie wpadały mu do oczu.  
Harry, nie spodziewając się takiego gestu, patrzył na Louisa z rozszerzonymi oczami.  
\- Cholera, um… P-przepraszam. Nie chciałem. - Wyjąkał Louis, chowając za plecami rękę, którą wcześniej poprawił włosy Harry’ego.  
\- Jest w porządku.- Powiedział Harry.  
Louis przytaknął, unikając wzroku Harry’ego.  
\- Gram w piłkę nożną. Jestem w drużynie. - Powiedział prosto, jakby to było coś oczywistego.   
\- Co? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Louis. - Więc?  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Mam na myśli, jestem częścią drużyny i mieliśmy mecz w Irlandii, dlatego nie było mnie przez tydzień.  
I wszystko kliknęło. Nawet ta rzecz  z bananami. To miało sens. Louis był tak głupi, że nawet o tym nie pomyślał.  
Louis zarumienił się z zażenowania.   
\- Cholera. Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, Harry. I powodem, dlaczego jadłeś banany każdego dnia było to…  
\- Aby zapobiec… - Kontynuował Harry.  
\- Skurczom mięśni. - Skończyli razem.  
Louis zaśmiał się.  
Cholera, był taki głupi.  
\- A ja zawsze myślałem, że masz obsesję na punkcie bananów!  
\- Hej! - Zawołał Harry. - Kocham banany. Są pyszne. - Powiedział, delikatnie szturchając Louisa.  
To przyniosło Louisowi nowe pytanie.  
Przeczyścił gardło.  
\- A więc, to z bananami każdego dnia. Mógłbyś powiedzieć, dlaczego jadłeś je, patrząc na mnie? Harry, jeśli ty…  
\- Ja po prostu myślę, że jesteś naprawdę piękny. - Wymamrotał Harry i tak szybko jak wypowiedział te słowa, zasłonił usta rękoma, żałując, że je powiedział.  
Louisa zmroziło.  
Co?  
\- Co?-Louis nie wierzył własnym uszom. - To nie ma żadnego sensu...  
Harry jęknął i odwrócił się od Louisa, zakrywając oczy i trzęsąc się.  
\- Nie tak dokładnie to planowałem powiedzieć, ale teraz już jest za późno i ja po prostu… - Harry unikał patrzenia na niego, jakby sprawą życia i śmierci, było patrzenie na ścianę.  
Louis przełknął ślinę.  
Nie czuł się dobrze. To się nie działo. On wcale tego nie lubił.  
\- Czy ty…? Te banany… kiedy jadłeś… - Louis przełknął nerwowo. - Czy ty… Mam na myśli, patrzyłeś na mnie każdego dnia, jedząc banany i nie przestawałeś… Ja...   
Kolejne przełknięcie.   
\- Myślałeś o mnie w ten sposób, Harry?   
To wyszło bardziej jak płacz i Louis cofnął się od Harry’ego. Nienawidził bycia obiektem pożądanie, ponieważ nie sądził, aby był atrakcyjny i to mu po prostu nie pasowało.  
Harry obrócił się i zobaczył jak Louis panikuje i niemal płacze. Nie chciał go takim widzieć.  
\- Louis, ja... - Harry zaczął panikować. - Nie myślałem tak. Nie myślałem o bananach jako o tobie. - Harry zarumienił się.  
\- Nie myślałeś? - Powtórzył Louis. Jego głos wciąż był podniesiony.  
Harry ponownie zakrył twarz rękoma. To było coś, jak Louis zauważył, co robił, kiedy czuł, że powiedział z dużo i starał się powstrzymać siebie, od powiedzenia więcej.  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery to było bardziej jak… - Harry starał się patrzeć na wszystko, poza Louisem.  
\- Harry, spójrz na mnie. - Miękki głos Louisa go uspokoił.  
Harry powoli się obrócił w kierunku Louisa. Jego twarz była zarumieniona i mimo, że starał się powstrzymać rumieńce, to nie wychodziło. Oczywiście, że nie.  
\- To było raczej tak, że każdego ranka, kiedy wchodziłem, po prostu patrzyłem i to nie miało żadnego związku z bananami. To po prostu się stało. Banan, mam na myśli. W mojej ręce. Ja tylko jadłem banany każdego dnia. A ty byłeś… - Harry przeczesał ręką loki, pokazując, jak sfrustrowany był całą sytuacją. - Ja nawet nie mam sensu. Ale przysięgam na Boga, Louis. To prawda. - Harry westchnął.  
  
 _Pokonany._  
\- Niall powiedział mi, że wyglądałem strasznie, ale ja…  
\- Och. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - W takim razie, dzięki Bogu. Myślałem, że lubisz mnie w ten sposób. - Zaśmiał się Louis, szturchając Harry’ego.  
\- Bo lubię. - Powiedział Harry bez zawahania, mrugając, żeby pokazać co miał na myśli.   
\- C-co? - Louis zakrztusił się. - Ale, Harry, ja jestem…   
Harry uśmiechnął się, rozluźniając się.  
\- Wiem kim jesteś, Louis.  
\- Cóż, jeśli wiesz, w takim razie… - Jąkał się Louis, czując się zagubionym.  
\- Chciałbym dostać szansę.  
Dołeczek ukazał się na policzku Harry’ego i Louis mógł przysiąc, że to była jedna z najbardziej interesujących rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.   
\- Jestem świadomy czego nie powinienem oczekiwać, ale jeśli tylko dasz mi szansę, to poznasz mnie i zobaczysz, że nie jestem świrem jedzącym banany, ale dobrym przyjacielem.-Kontynuował Harry.  
\- Przyjaciele? - Zapytał Louis, unosząc brwi.  
\- Tak. - Przytaknął Harry. - Tutaj zaczniemy. A kiedy przyjdzie czas, to może coś z tego wyniknie.-Dodał.-I jeśli okaże się, że nie lubisz mnie w romantyczny sposób, to bardzo bym chciał być twoim przyjacielem, jeśli mam być szczery. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku. - Wyciągnął ręka do Louisa.  
Louis patrzył na rękę Harry’ego na przeciwko niego.  
To nie było takie złe. Będzie miał kolejnego przyjaciela i jeśli się okaże, że nie czuje tego samego, nic nie straci.  
Obaj wygrywali.   
\- Tak, przyjacielu. - I Louis ujął jego dłoń.  
  
  
 **[Harry]  
**  
 _Piękny._  
To było tuż po porannym treningu Harry’ego, po tym jak wziął szybki prysznic i się ubrał. Nie był jednym z tych uczniów, którzy mieli zwyczaj spóźniania się na  lekcje o ósmej, tylko dlatego, że byli sportowcami. Nikogo nie obchodziło czy byłeś sportowcem, czy gwiazdą szkoły: wszyscy mieli tyle samo obowiązków i nikt nie był usprawiedliwiony. Podniósł plecak i ruszył do klasy z Niallem, który również był na treningu. Ale hej, ofiara musiała być poniesiona, odkąd mecz się zbliżał.    
Usiadł obok Niall i wyjął banana. Tak szybko jak był w połowie pierwszego, ktoś wszedł przez drzwi, a Harry nie mógł uwierzyć oczom.  
Louis William Tomlinson.  
A.K.A.  
Miłość jego życia.  
A.K.A.  
Chłopak, w którym był zakochany, odkąd pamiętał.  
Harry był tak zakochany, więc umarłbym, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że już nazwał adoptowane dzieci jego i Louisa. Chciał piątkę dzieci i jeśli Louis też, mieliby swoja własną małą drużynę piłkarską. Pięć chłopców i pięć dziewczynek, ponieważ Harry wierzył w równość.  
Był tak zajęty snami na jawie i jedzeniem, że Niall musiał go mocno szturchnąć.  
\- Oi, Harry. - Niall pomachał mu ręką przed twarzą.  
\- O mój Boże. Niall.  
\- Jesteś przerażający. Przestań. - Poinformował go Niall. - Przestań patrzeć na ludzi, jedząc banany. To nie grzeczne, kolego. Ludzie mogą to źle odebrać.  
\- Niall, ale to jest… - Szepnął Harry.  
\- To Louis Tomlinson. - Niall przewrócił oczami. - Wiem. Jest w naszej klasie.  
Harry wiedział, że Niall prawdopodobnie był zmęczony ciągłym słuchaniem o Louisie.  
Boże.   
Harry był taką księżniczką. Chciał dać Louisowi wszystko. Traktować go jak Króla, którym powinien być i Louis w jego klasie był początkiem, i Harry nie mógł być bardziej podekscytowany.  
Louis zajął miejsce obok innego dobrze wyglądającego chłopaka, a Harry zamarł.  
To był Zayn. Zayn Malik.  
\- Ej, Niall.  
\- Co?  
\- Dlaczego przystojni chłopcy przyjaźnią się z innymi przystojnymi chłopcami. To niesprawiedliwe. - Harry nie widział go, ale był pewien, że Niall przewrócił oczami.  
Harry wciąż patrzył na Louisa, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak piękny w ogóle istnieje. Wszystko od perfekcyjnych włosów, poprzez niebieskie oczy, jego słodki, mały nosek, te usta-które miał ochotę wycałować-i linię szczęki. Nie zapominając o okularach.  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś z całymi tymi cudami natury istnieje- nie wspominając o tym, że jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on. Był pewien, iż Louis musi być z innej planety, bo ktoś tak atrakcyjny, miły,  wspaniały i uroczy nie mógł być człowiekiem.  
Harry westchnął głęboko.   
To stawało się coraz poważniejsze. To nie jego wina, że nie mógł przestać patrzeć. Harry chciał, żeby wszyscy podziwiali Louisa. Oczy wszystkich ludzi powinny być skierowane na niego przez cały czas. Ale świat był zbyt okrutny, więc Harry podjął się odpowiedzialności, aby odwalić robotę za siedem miliardów ludzi.  
Louis Tomlinson był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie i Harry miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie miał okazję mu to powiedzieć.  
To było bardzo frustrujące, jak jego myśli zataczały koła. Louis był piękny, bardzo piękny i powinien być zmęczony ciągłym myśleniem o tym, ale nie był. Nie ma żadnego celu, w mówieniu, iż niebo jest zielone, kiedy jest niebieski i doskonale o tym wiesz.  
 **  
  
[Louis]  
**  
 _Piękny._  
Jeśli było słowo, którym Louis teraz mógł opisać Harry’ego, piękny odpowiadało doskonale.  
Minął prawie rok, odkąd Louis i Harry zostali przyjaciółmi i zielonooki był wspaniały. Liam i Zayn chodzili teraz często na randki, a Harry był tym, do którego chłopak się teraz przytulał w piątkowe wieczory-oczywiście nie każdego, bo to było by zbyt wiele. Ale Louis lubił Harry’ego, ponieważ niczego nie poganiał i był w stosunku do niego cierpliwy.   
Właśnie byli w domu Louisa. Siedzieli na kanapie przed telewizorem. Wzrok Harry’ego zapatrzony był w ekran, więc Louis zerknął na niego i westchnął, gdy zobaczył, że ten na niego patrzy.  
\- Myślałem, że to ja jestem tym, który ciągle patrzy. - Powiedział Harry.  
\- Och, zamknij się. - Louis przewrócił oczami z czułością.  
Film wciąż szedł, a oni go oglądali, ale Louis nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na fabułę. Zdecydował się zerknąć na Harry’ego ponownie i on oczywiście na niego patrzył.   
\- Mógłbyś przestać proszę!-Louis starał się brzmieć na zdenerwowanego, gdy powrócili do oglądania filmu.  
Po pewnym czasie, Louis zauważył, że Harry jest zdekoncentrowany, jakby zgubił się we własnych myślach.  
\- Louis. - Wyszeptał Harry nerwowo.  
\- Tak? - Odpowiedział cicho.  
Czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego, ale on wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Jakby starał się sformułować zdanie i w ostatniej chwili decydował, że nie brzmiało dobrze.   
Przez pewien czas było cicho. Przez długi czas. Można było usłyszeć jedynie dźwięk telewizora.  
\- Lubię cię. - Powiedział Harry nagle. - Jak bardzo, bardzo.-Zielonooki spojrzał na niego z nerwowym uśmiechem, ale wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
Louis mógł tylko wyobrazić, jak ciężko mu było to powiedzieć. Louis musiał mu przyznać odwagę. Kłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie lubi Harry’ego. Dorósł przez ostatni rok, każdy dzień spędzony z chłopakiem był zabawny i śmiało mógł powiedzieć, że znalazł bratnią duszę.  
Byli Drużyną Marzeń, jak zwykł mówić Niall. Louis pamięta, jak Irlandczyk powiedział, że “shippuje ich tak cholernie bardzo” i mimo, że nikt nie wiedział, co to dokładnie znaczy, chłopak wspierał ich relacje. Można by powiedzieć, iż był zadowolony, że w końcu nie będzie musiał wysłuchiwać nieustannego “Louis to, Louis tamto”. Ale po kilku miesiącach to przybrało na sile, a Niall wyglądał, jakby miał zacząć wyrywać sobie włosy, za każdym razem, gdy wchodzili do klasy.  
Louis pamiętał te wszystkie nocne wiadomości i Harry był tym typem osoby, do której mógł wysłać zdjęcie rozdeptanej mrówki, a on by nawet nie pytał. Harry raczej napisałby “O nie! Co jeśli on był Bradem Pittem kolonii! Biedna Angelina!”  
To było trochę godne pożałowania, ale Louis zawsze się uśmiechał.  
Jego serce biło mocno i poczuł jak ręce zaczynają mu się pocić. Trochę mu ulżyło, że po takim czasie, Harry wciąż coś do niego czuł, ale w sumie dlaczego? Czy Louis myślał, że był gotowy na związek z Harrym? Czy naprawdę czegokolwiek oczekiwał lub miał nadzieję na cokolwiek? Louis zastanawiał się co będzie jeśli to nie zadziała. Co się stanie z paczką jego przyjaciół? Co będzie z nim i Harrym?    
Louis był przestraszony tym, co to mogło dla nich znaczyć.  
Nigdy nie miał chłopaka, więc nie wiedział jak nim być. Jego jedyną wiedzą na ten temat był związek Liama i Zayna, którzy byli tacy słodcy (Louis nigdy nie powie tego głośno), gdy byli razem. Trzymali się z recę, całowali sie publicznie, chodzili na randki, tak często jak to było możliwe (skąd brali pieniądze, Louis nie wiedział, odkąd ledwo było go stać na melonowe mleko w kawiarni), rozmawiali o wspólnej przyszłości (ich dom będzie mieć biały płot i czerwoną skrzynka na listy) i kochali się. Ostatnia część mogłaby być problemem w przyszłości. Ale Harry powiedział, że rozumie limity Louisa i niczego nie oczekuje.   
Ale.  
Louis skłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że nigdy nie wyobrażał, jak to byłoby trzymać rękę Harry’ego, gdy szliby razem i jeśli mieliby małe randki. Niall powiedział, że już takowe mieli, odkąd piątkowe wieczory Fify się liczyły jako randki. Później Louis zastanawiał się, jak by było, gdyby byli na kolacji-tylko on i Harry. Czy spędziliby wspaniały czas? Czy śmiałby się z niezabawnych “puk, puk” żartów Harry’ego? Czy Harry zabrał go na film, czy wolałby obejrzeć musical? Czy Harry wygrałby mu misia na karnawale, mimo, że był beznadziejny w takich zabawach?   
Czy wtedy Louis spojrzałby na Harry’ego inaczej niż wcześniej? Czy czułby się dobrze z pozostawieniem przyjaciół, aby spędzić czas z Harrym? Czy czułby się dobrze, trzymając rękę Harry’ego?  
Tak, prawdopodobnie tak.  
\- Ja też cię lubię, Harry. - Louis uśmiechnął się, jakby odkrył Amerykę.   
Był tak bardzo pełen tkliwości w stosunku do tej pięknej i niewinnej osoby, która jest jego przyjacielem.  
\- O mój Boże. - Harry odetchnął. - Dzięki Bogu. Bo szczerze mówiąc nie chce zmarnować naszych dziesięciu dzieci.  
-Dziecięciu dzieci? Co?  
\- Jezu Chryste. - Jęknął Harry i się zarumienił. - Panie Wszechmogący, proszę, daj mi siłę. - Harry odwrócił się od Louisa i zakrył twarz poduszką, żeby ukryć zażenowanie.  
Louis zaśmiał się. Harry stawał się taki religijny w nieoczekiwanych momentach. Jak słodki był?  
\- Louis? - Odezwał się Harry ponownie.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Nie chcę… jak, zrobić czegokolwiek wbrew tobie, więc zapytam.  
Louis przytaknął.  
\- C-czy… mogę cię pocałować?  
To było ciche jak szept. Tak ciche, że Louis ledwo to usłyszał. Oczy Harry’ego były zamknięte, a on sam się lekko trząsł. Jego twarz była czerwona.  
\- Mam na myśli… To w porządku, jeśli nie chcesz. - Dodał szybko Harry. - Masz prawo nie chcieć. Nie musimy nic robić. Ja…  
Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ Harry zapytał i to była jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jaką mógł zrobić.  
Upewnił się czy to w porządku. Zapytał, czy może go pocałować.  
Zapytał.  
\- Tak, zgaduje, że możesz. - Szepnął Louis. - Ale…  
\- Ale co? - Zapytał Harry nerwowo.  
\- To tak jakby mój pierwszy pocałunek. - Przyznał Louis.  
Louis dobrze się czuł z tym, że to przyznał. Nigdy nie nie wstydził się tego, że wcześniej się nie całował. Czekał na tą jedyną osobę, z którą chciałby to zrobić i Harry był perfekcyjny.  
\- O mój Boże. - Harry jęknął przestraszony.   
\- Co? - Louis uniósł głos w panice. - Co jest, Harry?  
Louis się martwił. Czy Harry miał jakiś atak, skoro tak się ciągle trząsł?  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to będzie twój pierwszy pocałunek. - Harry powiedział na wydechu. - Będę twoim pierwszym pocałunkiem. To wielka odpowiedzialność, Lou. Cholera. Co jeśli to zniszczę? I to będzie najgorszy pierwszy pocałunek…  
Louis nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś może być aż tak bardzo zarumieniony. Zachichotał.  
\- Jesteś taki słodki, Harry. Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tak wielki jak ty, może się tak zachowywać.  
\- Zamknij się, to twoja wina. Jak to możliwe, że istniejesz? Zrujnowałeś moje życie. - Mamrotał Harry, machając rękoma w powietrzu.  
Louis przewrócił oczami. Harry był tak dramatyczny. Louis był zaskoczony, że był on w drużynie piłki nożnej, a nie w kółku teatralnym.  
Jak Harry mógł być tak czysty i uroczy i po prostu wspaniały, będąc totalnym dupkiem na boisku?  
\- Hej, myślę, że wisisz mi pocałunek.  
Harry przestał patrzeć na niego, kiedy Louis przysunął się bliżej i złączył ich usta razem.  
To definitywnie nie było jak w filmach, z tymi całymi językami.  
Nie.  
Nie było ani trochę języków. Ich usta były po prostu złączone i dla Louisa było perfekcyjnie. Wargi pasowały do siebie, jakby były do tego stworzone i to było takie wspaniałe, i niewinne, i czuł, że uśmiecha się w usta Harry’ego.  
Czuł się jak dziecko, dzieląc pocałunek jak ten, ale nikt nie mógł go winić. Taką osobą właśnie był. I było mu z tym dobrze. Miał nawet motylki w  brzuchu, o których mówili ludzie. Louis kochał każdą sekundę tego pocałunku.  
Po chwili odsunął się, a Harry patrzył na niego w szoku.  
\- Ty.Pocałowałeś. Mnie?! - Harry wyraźnie nie dowierzał.  
\- No cóż… tak. - Odpowiedział Louis.-Ponieważ ktoś wolał narzekać na odpowiedzialność, niż to zrobić…  
\- Mogę pocałować cię jeszcze raz? - Spytał Harry z nadzieją.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? - Zapytał Louis z niedowierzaniem.  
Może Harry nie lubił pocałunku. Oczywiście, na pewno go nie lubił. Harry nie był jak on. Na pewno miał za sobą serię całowania z języczkiem, a Louis nawet nie mógł mu tego dać! Zaczął panikować. Miał wrażenie, że nie był gotowy, aby pójść z ich relacją tak daleko. Lubił robić rzeczy powoli i nie chciał nic pospieszać.   
\- J-ja lubię to, jak było to czuć. - Przyznał Harry. Jego policzki były zarumienione.  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się.  
Harry lubił to. Louis lubił to. Oboje to lubili.  
\- Tak.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak.  
Harry wyglądał, jakby płakał - co rozbawiło Louisa - ale przysunął się bliżej i ponownie pocałował Louisa, a później odsunął się na trochę, aby pocałować czubek jego nosa.  
\- Przysięgam na Boga, Louisie Williamie Tomlinson.  
Harry chwycił twarz Louisa w dłonie.  
\- Ty.  
Pocałował prawy policzek Louisa.  
\- Jesteś bardzo.  
Pocałował jego drugi policzek.  
\- Bardzo piękny.  
Złożył pocałunek na jego czole.  
\- I nigdy nie śniłbym o tym, żeby cokolwiek zmienić.  
Delikatnie pocałował Louisa w usta po raz ostatni.  
\- Jesteś dla mnie perfekcyjny, Lou. Sprawiasz, że jestem taki szczęśliwy. Wiedziałeś to? Nie obchodzi mnie to jak bardzo tandetny jestem, ale właśnie to robisz. Sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy.  
Louis uniósł brwi. Był w stanie umrzeć z zakłopotania.  
Harry przewrócił oczami z czułością.  
\- Och, zamknij się. Teraz nie możesz tego cofnąć. Przyznałeś, że mnie lubisz.   
\- Niestety, nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. - Westchnął Louis. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie w to wrobiłeś.  
Zielonooki uśmiechnął się, oparł swoje czoło o Louisa i cicho wyszeptał:  
\- Dziękuje.  
\- Za bycie sobą. - Dodał Harry, spoglądając mu w oczy.  
Wzrok Louisa zamazał się, a on nie wiedział dlaczego.  
\- Jesteś żałosny. - Zaśmiał się Louis, przytulając Harry’ego, który odwzajemnił to bez wahania.  
  
  
  



End file.
